Diez Razones Para NO Enamorarte De Un Santo Dorado
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Diez razones relatadas por cada santo Dorado de el porqué ninguna chica debe enamorarse de sus compañeros. Pero ¿Quien es la que les somete a tal interrogatorio? ¿Quién es esa loca que esta interesada en saber porque no amar a esos sexys hombres? ([¡No Yaoi!])
1. Diez razones para no enamorarte de Camus

Diez razones relatadas por cada santo Dorado de el porqué ninguna chica debe enamorarse de sus compañeros. Pero ¿Quien es la que les somete a tal interrogatorio? ¿Quién es esa loca que esta interesada en saber porque no amar a esos sexys hombres? ([¡No Yaoi!])

En un momento de ocio... ¿Qué mas excusa que esa?

Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, la idea de Safiro (osea yop)... Los ocs me pertenecen O.o

Nota importantísima: ¡Hay dos santos de Escorpión en el Santuario! La bichita y el sexy bicho ;) A la Milo femenina le cambie el nombre a "Mila" En mi fic será hermana menor de el Bicho... ¡Espero no les moleste!

Otra cosita, no menos importante: Yo nunca, pero nunca, escribiré Yaoi... No soy buena y me da cosha... ¡Yo no escribo Yaoi! (Entiendes m´hija OñO)

 _ **Diez razones por las cuales No debes amar a un santo dorado**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Diez razones para no amar a; Camus de Acuario**_

 _¿Por dónde empezar?_ Es la pregunta que ronda por la cabeza de Mila _¿Por dónde empezar?..._

\- Quizá en el punto número uno.- sugiere una voz, melodiosa voz... Cual si le hubiese leído el pensamiento a la Amazona Dorada.

La joven respinga al escucharle y centra su vista en la visitante... No puede distinguirle por la condenada y estúpida luz que le encandila, y a que la "chica" esta oculta entre las sombras... Tiene razón el ente... Debe empezar por el punto número uno.

Toma el lápiz entre sus manos y empieza a plasmar en la hoja de papel, las diez razones por las cuales una chica NO debe de amar a Camus...

 **Diez razones para NO amar al cubo culero de Camus el Olaf de Acuario**

 _ **Escritas por: Mila la única fémina de el Santuario de Escorpión**_

 _ **1.-**_ Es un cubo culero, cuando le pidas amor o atención te mandara al diablo.

 _ **2.-**_ Es antisocial, cuando quieras asistir a una fiesta o reunión, Camus ignorara a toda persona que le hable y serás tu la que quede en vergüenza por tener un novio así.

 _ **3.-**_ Te traicionara tal como ha traicionado a Athena.

 _ **4.-**_ Te mentira en tu cara... Y lo peor es que le creerás.

 _ **5.-**_ Te corregirá tus errores ortográficos, corregirá tu modo de expresarte... ¡Es un maniático controlador!

 _ **6.-**_ Te obligara a leer diariamente un libro de ciencias, historia, filosofía y toda esa madre para que te "cultives" ¡Ni que fueras una jodida planta para estarte sembrando!

 _ **7.-**_ El hijo de la... Francesa que tiene por madre nunca, pero nunca, sonríe... Otra razón para no quererlo de novio.

 _ **8.-**_ Te mandara mensajes más escuetos que nada y te clavara en "visto" Así tu le mandes; _eres lo más valioso en mi vida... Te amo._ Te responderá con un; _Yo igual_. ¿Qué les digo? Francés hijo de la #$ &"%$

 _ **9.-**_ Cuando tu le pidas; _**Camus, dime algo romántico**_ \- suspiro de colegiala- El culero te contestara; _De acuerdo, eres la persona que menos me hace infeliz_. Yo: _**Aww que lin... Espera... ¿Qué demonios entiendes tu por romanticismo?**_... Es un hecho chicas, el _wey_ de Camus no sabe que es "romanticismo"

 _ **10.-**_ Y la más importante de TODAS... ¡Soy su novia! ¡Su único amor! Por ello no puedes, ni debes, enamorarte de él... ¡Soy su novia! Y por más traicionero y todo ese rollo no lo voy a abandonar ¿Entendieron? ¿Captan? ¿Les llego el mensaje o se los vuelvo a mandar? Camus el frio de Acuario es mío, solo MÍO.

Fdo: _Mila De Escorpión_

\- Eh terminado.- La joven se puso de pie con elegancia- ¿Hago pasar al siguiente... Señorita?- preguntó.

\- Descuida, yo le llamare... Puedes retirarte a descansar.- la joven pelirroja asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Apenas la puerta de madera fue cerrada, la pelinegra que se ocultaba entre las sombras se lanzo sobre el papel... soltó un bufido...

\- ¿Está comprometido?... Maldita suerte.- se cruzo de brazos, tomo el papel y lo guardo en una carpeta. Tomo su lista verificando que caballero pasaría ahora- El siguiente es...- se mordió el labio inferior, su colmillo relució contra esos labios rojos carmín- Elizabeth...- una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros apareció- Llama al siguiente caballero...

\- ¿Se puede saber cual mi señora?- preguntó asiendo una reverencia.

\- El caballero de...

 _A fuera de la habitación._

Los dorados y la mismísima Athena; Saori se encontraban sentados en la banca, Mila les relataba todo lo sucedido ahí dentro.

Unos escuchaba atentos, otros no tanto.

\- Entonces... ¿Te pidió que escribieras porque no deberían enamorarse de ti?- Cuestiono Shura.

\- Exactamente, de mi no.- murmuro viendo de reojo al francés- Si no de la persona más cercana...

\- ¿Y de quien escribiste, hermana?- preguntó Milo curioso- Espero que no haya sido de mi.

\- No... De ti no escribí palabra alguna...

La puerta de madera a sus espaldas se abrió, dejando ver a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

\- Mi señora desea ver al siguiente caballero- todos se miraron entre sí. La chica sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, dejando entrever sus colmillos, al posar su mirada en el joven frente a ella-; Kanon de Géminis, mi señora aguarda por su presencia.

 _ **Continuara...**_

Safiro: n.n

Lectores y Dorados: -.-u

Safiro: ¡Dejen reviews! ¿Les gusta o no? Este fic, se me olvido aclarar, no tiene NADA que ver con lo que suelo escribir... Ni con ningún otro fic de mi autoría :D

Este capítulo está dedicado a alguien que ama a Camus y se lo quiere violar (n.n) Me dice que soy la mejor autora, palabras que me hacen derramar lagrimas de alegría, felicidad, pero mucha felicidad...

 _ **Bloed Tsuki**_ , gracias por seguirme a donde quiera que voy... ¡Gracias! :D... Y Mila dice que solo lo comparte contigo ;) ¡Se te quiere! ¡Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! :D

Dejen sus comentarios... Me despido, ya que las notas son un poquito más largas que el capitulo ¡Ja!

Se despide:

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y Los Santos Dorados; Que de santitos no tienen nada :*


	2. Diez Razones Para No Enamorarte De Saga

¡Hola! Vamos con el capitulo ;)

Nada es mío, todo es de Masami Kurumada.. Los Ocs me pertenecen *u*

Las Razones an sido sacadas no solo de el Anime y Manga, también de mis fics (Algo OoC) Tienen relación en las actitudes de los Santos, nada más.

Perdónenme chicas TnT... Esta vez no voy a poder responder reviews... El trabajo me está matando...

Kanon: El que te va a matar no es el trabajo, soy yo...

Milo: Vamos con el fic U_U

No Yaoi, ¿ok? NO YAOI

 _ **Diez razones por las cuales NO debes amar a un santo dorado**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: Diez razones para no amar a; Saga de Géminis**_

Trago saliva al ver la pequeña habitación, la luz de la lámpara le daba de lleno en el rostro, parpadeo varias veces.

Sus ojos recorrieron la pequeña estancia, tratando de ubicar a la chica de la que les hablo Mila, nada.

Recordo una vez más las advertencias de Saga; _Si son vampiros, soplales, recuerda que hoy comiste tu sopa... Y por tu idiotez te excediste con el ajo... No lo olvides hermano mío._

Por primera vez en su vida, agradecía el no saber cocinar como Saga... Y que este le haya obligado a comer sus "shongueras" como solía llamarle a sus platillos.

Y maldecía el haberse lavado los dientes varias veces para alejar ese horripilante olor de su boca... Maldita suerte que se cargaba.

En la mesa estaba una hoja limpia y un lápiz. El titulo en letras negras mayúsculas le hizo fruncir el ceño...

 **Diez razones para NO enamorarse de;**

Lo siguiente en blanco. Halo la silla para acomodarse, tomo el lápiz... ¿Qué carajos querían que escribiera? ¿De el porqué no enamorarse de él? ¡Si él era fácil de querer! Dudaba mucho que con unas palabras las chicas dijeran "De este sexy hombre no me enamoro"

\- La verdad, quiero que escribas porque NADIE se debe de enamorar de tu hermano; Saga.- una mujer con un vestido de un inmaculado blanco perfectamente ajustado a su silueta, cabellera negra como la noche que caía en cascada hasta su cadera, piel bronceada de ojos gris- azul surgió de la oscuridad con un conejito color café en brazos, cautivando al gemelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver sus hermosos jade que deslumbraron a la chica.

 _Joder..._

Fue lo único que llego a la mente de el geminiano.

\- ¿Y yo porque?- se levanto bruscamente después de salir de su transe- A todo esto... ¿Quién carajos eres?- soltó sin delicadeza, deseo haberse golpeado la frente por su metida de pata.

\- Perdona el no presentarme como es debido... _Kanon-_ un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, como si fuese la única palabra que existiera- Me puedes llamar _Imara o Camila_ como mas te gustes...- le guiño coquetamente- Y respecto a lo otro... Sera porque eres el más cercano a él...- murmuro con una radiante sonrisa, dejando ver sus colmillos- Y le conoces mejor que nadie... Obviando el hecho que si escribes el porqué no enamorarse de ti, no serás de el todo sincero.- se inclino dejando libre al animal, que inmediatamente se coloco a su lado sin dejar de mover su nariz y orejas.

Había algo que reconocer; La mujer tenía razón.

Con un suspiro se volvió a sentar, la chica sonrió.

\- ¿Puede preguntarte algo, _Camila_?- chica negó con la cabeza- ¿Porque no te presentaste ante Mila?- la pelinegra soltó una risa divertida, Kanon alzo ambas cejas en espera de la respuesta.

\- Tenían razón en decir que eres... _desobediente_ y _altanero_ \- ignoro el ceño fruncido de Kanon- Y el porqué no presentarme ante _Mila_ \- chasqueo la lengua con notable desagrado- fue porque ella no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, para que pierdo el tiempo presentándome con alguien... De poca _relevancia_ , en lugar de adelantar el proceso y conocerles a todos ustedes ¿no crees? Ustedes son demasiado _suculentos_ y _sexys_ para dejarles esperando.

Kanon no respondió, trago grueso al ver esa mirada lujuriosa. Bien decía el dicho; Entre más rápido el trote, más rápido llegas a tu destino... Mejor acabar de una vez y salir de ahí.

Tomo el lápiz con firmeza y comenzó a escribir, sintiendo la mirada gris-azul sobre si... No era por estar de chismoso mucho menos de dramático, pero sentía que Camila lo desnudaba... Estaba en lo correcto.

 **Diez razones para NO enamorarse de; El idiota, imbécil, baboso y tarado de mi hermano mayor Saga el babas de Géminis.**

 **Escrito por: Kanon el sexy de Géminis**

 _ **1.-**_ Es un maniático de la limpieza, te obligara a bajar los pies de la mesa, a no tirar la ropa sucia en el suelo y a poner tu plato en el lavadero... Como quien dice; Te volverá su chacha.

 _ **2.-**_ No querrás tenerlo como novio, porque mi hermano no sirve para una relación estable... ¡Ven que no puede consigo mismo y ya quieren que se complique más la vida!

 _ **3.-**_ Nunca ha tenido novia oficial y por ello, supongo que, es virgen... Y en mi sana opinión, las damas no quisieran tener a alguien inexperto en esos menesteres (Eso sonó muy Milo).

 _ **4.-**_ Le gustan las películas de terror, jamás vera contigo algo de romance... ¡Nunca! Te obligara a ver Chucky o cualquier tontería y se burlara de ti al ver el pavor que te causa (lo digo por experiencia propia)

 _ **5.-**_ Es bipolar (Aparte; Psicótico, adicto a la limpieza, tiene tendencia al suicidio, le tachan de marihuano [(Y como su hermano les puedo admitir y asegurar que no es cierto)]... Y otras tantas cualidades.

 _ **6.-**_ Saga seria un novio celoso... Un novio así no conviene.

 _ **7.-**_ Estaría paseándose desnudo por doquier... Poco le importaría si es frente a tus amigas... El utiliza el lema;"El que no enseña, no vende... Por eso siempre ando desnudo"... Es un galán, a pesar de ser virgen (?)

 _ **8.-**_ ¿Ya dije que es bipolar? Sí no lo dije, sí, es bipolar... Y si ya lo dije, pues lo vuelvo a repetir; Es bipolar.

 _ **9.-**_ Es un asesino; Mato a Shion, mando a matar a Athena y Aioros, es un buen mentiroso, usurpador de poder, encierra a su hermano pequeño en cabos unión esperando a que cuelgue los tenis, me hace bulling, no le gusta el azúcar, ni salir de su templo (solo cuando lo obligo) ¿Quien quiere un novio así? Si yo fuera chica lo querría... ¡Pero lejos de mi!

 _ **10.-**_ La más importante... YO SOY MEJOR QUE ÉL... Soy el gemelo menor, ¿No han escuchado que echando a perder se aprende? Por algo el nació primero... Yo sería mejor novio que él, mucho mejor novio... ¿Porque no enamorarse de Saga? ¡Fácil! Porque yo soy la mejor opción ;)

Fdo: **Kanon Sexy de Géminis**

\- ¡Listo!- exclamo Kanon- Eh terminado.- lanzo el lápiz sobre la mesa, pero cayó al suelo.

\- Bien, puedes retirarte... Y recoge el lápiz antes de marcharte.- murmuro.

Kanon se levanto y se inclino recogiendo el lápiz, mostrando su buen... grrr... traserito... miau...

\- ¡Ejem! Puedes hacer pasar al siguiente ¿Por favor?.- murmuro la pelinegra limpiándose la baba.

\- Sí, ¿a quién?- preguntó el gemelo tratando de sonar firme y seguro frente a la mujer.

\- Déjeme ver, déjeme ver...- se le seco la garganta al sentir un cálido aliento resoplar en su oído, una mano se deslizo por su espalda causándole cosquillas.

 _¡¿Como carajos se movió tan rápido?!_

\- Disculpa...- pidió Kanon tartamudeando, no le daba buena espina, no le daba- me puedes...

El gemelo no tuvo tiempo de reacción, unos labios se estamparon contra los suyos, robándole el aliento, y descubriendo cada rinconcito de su boca.

El conejo café, por su parte, desvió la mirada.

(Safiro desvía la mirada y se contiene las ganas de matar a la pelinegra)

En cuanto se aparto, la sonrisa de la joven se extendió. Kanon tenía la boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos... _atrevida_.

Sus ojos azul- grisáceos se deleitaron una vez más con el menor de Géminis... Sonrió de nueva cuenta, sus manos se posaron en los brazos de el gemelo, que seguía estático, mudo por la imprecion y el asalto de el beso, su mano derecha siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a donde quería... su bien formado trasero.

Se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro con voz seductora;

\- Besas muy bien, _muñeco_... Ahora quiero que le llames a...

 _Afuera de la habitación..._

\- Como que ya tardaron mucho... ¿No?- preguntó Saga sin dejar de dar vueltas como perrito.

\- Cálmate, de seguro en estos momentos Kanon le esta enseñando la cima del cielo a la "señora"- se burlo Milo, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de el gemelo mayor- ¿No saben donde se metió la castaña?- oteo su alrededor- Ella se quedo con nosotros cuando Kanon entro.

Shura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando un golpe estruendoso se escucho.

Kanon se encontraba apoyado a la puerta, sus manos presas entre esta y su trasero, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, palidez extrema, la boca entreabierta y su respiración agitada... Manchas de labiales se veían a lo largo de el cuello de la camisa.

\- Kanon...- susurro Saga acercándose lentamente- ¡Sabes cuan costoso es quitarle el labial a las camisas!- le zarandeo- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Voy a tener que lavarla a mano!

Kanon no le presto atención sus ojos se fijaron en el siguiente caballero en pasar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Kanon? Respóndeme.- le sacudió nuevamente Saga.

Kanon se libro de Saga y con paso lento se acerco a... Afrodita.

\- El siguiente en pasar, eres tu... Nemo...- el caballero de Piscis paso saliva- ¡Ten cuidado con esa loca! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! ¡No dejes que te toque! ¡No dejes que te toque!- la mirada desorbitada de Kanon asusto al ya asustado Pececito, le tenía preso de el cuello de la camiseta y le sacudía, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos... Kanon estaba mal- ¡Es una manosea traseros! ¡No saldrás vivo! ¡No saldrás vivo!

 **Continuara...**

¡Sopas maruchan! ¿Manosearon y besaron a Kanon? OoO... Y lo peor de todo... ¡Es que no fui yo!

Kanon: TnT

Safiro: Perdónenme, esta vez... Por motivos laborales, no podre responder los reviews... Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Kanon: Nada más no te digo nada, porque me siento violado...

Camila: Fuiste violado... _Kanoncito_

Kanon: O_O

Shaka: Shakifrase de el día de hoy; _La peor muerte es morir atropellado... Porque tus tenis saldrían volando y se darían cuenta de que llevas tus calcetines de Bob esponja_ -o-

Dorados y Safiro:

Shaka: ¡Hasta la proxima! Bye, bye...

Se despide;

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y los Santos; Que se santitos no tienen nada :*


End file.
